1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras of the collapsible type having provision for more than one supply of light sensitive material for recording an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras of the type having two or more film chambers are well known and generally include an exposure system which geometrically reverses the image of the subject the same amount of times regardless of which film in the camera is being exposed. Examples of this type of camera are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,988,973, 2,616,342, and 2,554,349. Other cameras, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,456 and German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,461,193, employ an exposure system which geometrically reverses the image of the subject an even number of times when one type of film is to be exposed and an odd number of times when another type of film is to be exposed. With the possible exception of the camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,349, the above described cameras all suffer from the same disability, namely, bulkiness. The camera described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,349, while apparently being of the collapsible type, suffers from the fact that the film holder which holds two types of film must be removed from and reattached to the camera everytime the operator wishes to change the type of film he wants to expose.